The Heart's desires
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: This is for any Mirror of Erised Challenges I ever take : . Can be a tad AU


This is a type of writing I've never tried before. I do not own Harry Potter, _Italic_ represents Riddle Era while Normal represents Golden Trio Era. You can choose to ignore

A emerald eyed boy walked in to the room where it was, this being thirteenth night he spent just admiring his family.

_Myrtle walked up to the second floor, feeling the weight of anxiety rise inside her as her Second Year just began._

The Mirror realized its presence was needed, and slowly the family no longer reflected, showing a scrawny black hair boy with emerald eyes tearing up instead. Where were his parents he wondered?

_Olive Hornby snickered, slamming into Myrtle, splattering ink into her brand new second year robes. Myrtle fell, the books falling in a pile._

The mirror started to glow, the words engraved on it glowing a purple hue. This attracted the boy's attention, and a man who didn't need a cloak to be invisible watched intrigued. The mirror began to show scenes of people heart's desire, suddenly coming to life as the boy shielded his eyes from the mirror as it began to swirl in different colors.

_The kids surrounding the duo began to snicker, before laughter began to come from everyone. Tears began to spill down Myrtle's cheeks as Olive walked back, stomping on her fresh parchments and new quills, snorting like a pig. Myrtle needed comfort, before she completely crashed in front of half the school._

The Mirror suddenly disappeared in a silent explosion of purple fireworks. The mini blast knocked the boy backwards, making him fall to the floor with a clap. Confused, he quickly put on a cloak of invisibility and ran out of the room, before he got the care taker's attention.  
"Well that never happened." The invisible man mused.

_Myrtle quickly gathered her remaining parchment and quills that didn't fall off, ink dripping from her robes, her hair a mess. She put it her school bag and ran up the stairs, feeling everyone's eyes on her still as she continued to the Fourth Floor, fully sobbing now. She felt like an animal in a zoo, one that gets ogled at and thrown food at._

_ There was no crowd on the Fourth Floor, all that could be heard was a desperate girl's foot falls as she ran ignoring the hissing portraits of regal wizards and witches on proper ways to travel through the halls. She passed a knight in armor, and somehow knocked right into a door. She just wanted to be alone, to disappear for a few hours. _

_ She entered the room, and froze in shock. Standing in the center of the classroom was a gorgeous mirror, strange words engraved on it. She walked forward, thinking that perhaps it was a magic mirror, maybe one that showed her shoving Olive in the mud outside. She just wanted it to be something interesting, it seemed to deserve that title, The Mirror of Interest. She giggled and took the courage to walk in front of it. Immediately her jaw dropped_

_ She was in the Hogwarts Halls. But she was different, she wasn't exactly the same Ugly Myrtle bullies whispered about behind her back._

_ Instead of scrawny big eye, inky black hair, flat chest Myrtle, a different one stood in her place. Myrtle instantly liked her. She stood taller, towering over the Fourth Years, her body having cute curves that her classmates would be jealous about, her messy short hair, now elegant and glossy, and at the smallest turn, flew over her shoulders. Nothing about her mirror self seemed to be fake, there was no wig, no make-up, nothing to hide any flaw._

_ Myrtle smiled, mirror Myrtle grinned. Myrtle giggled, mirror Myrtle laughed sounding very melodious. Suddenly mirror Myrtle looked back and nodded, a few more girls came into view waving and beginning to chat with Mirror Myrtle. Myrtle nearly fainted with shock. She had friends._

_ A knock at the door interrupted her gazing, and Myrtle turned away from the glorious mirror, just as it began to glow. It disappeared with purple fireworks that caught Myrtle unaware. They sent her into the door, making it slam into Olive Hornby knocking her to the ground. She glared at her._

_ "Ugly Myrtle!" She jeered trying to spark a reaction from the pathetic nickname. Myrtle only laughed walking by, leaving a confused Olive on the ground._

The mirror returned to the present, just as the Invisible man was about to leave. A memory came into mind, as he remembered rumors about 'stupid Myrtle causing an explosion' in her second year. He grinned popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Interesting.." Albus Dumbledore said, leaving the room.


End file.
